1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for mitigating the mobile phone nuisance factor.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone systems refer to communications systems, especially the Advance Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) that divide a geographic region into sections, called cells. The purpose of this division is to make the most use out of a limited number of transmission frequencies. Each connection, or conversation, requires its own dedicated frequency, and the total number of available frequencies is about 1,000. To support more than 1,000 simultaneous conversations, mobile systems allocate a set number of frequencies for each cell. Two cells can use the same frequency for different conversations so long as the cells are not adjacent to each other.
For digital communications, several competing mobile systems exist, including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA).
GSM is one of the leading digital mobile systems. GSM uses narrowband Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), which allows eight simultaneous calls on the same radio frequency. GSM was first introduced in 1991. As of the end of 1997, GSM service was available in more than 100 countries and has become the standard in Europe and Asia.
CDMA is a digital mobile technology that uses spread-spectrum techniques. Unlike competing systems, such as GSM, that use TDMA, CDMA does not assign a specific frequency to each user. Instead, every channel uses the full available spectrum. Individual conversations are encoded with a pseudo-random digital sequence. CDMA is a military technology first used during World War II by the English allies to foil German attempts at jamming transmissions. The allies decided to transmit over several frequencies, instead of one, making it difficult for the Germans to pick up the complete signal.
Mobile phones have proven to be a very beneficial tool for people to exchange information when away from the home or office. At the same time mobile telephones are becoming a public nuisance due to the phones ringing in inappropriate places and people holding conversations on the phones in places such as theatres and restaurants.
One solution to mobile phone nuisance is a jamming device for mobile phone signals that disrupts the reception of the signal at the mobile phone, making it impossible to receive service from the mobile network. These devices have been used in Japan and other places. A permit is usually required in order to used this device and it is currently illegal to use such a device in the U.S. When this device is used, functions such as Short Messaging Service (SMS), email, Internet access, and mailbox access are all disabled.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for enforcing a policy governing the operation of mobile phones when located in a public establishment or a public space.